


Won't You Get On Your Knees?

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [5]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: D/s, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's kind of rough. Spencer is used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Get On Your Knees?

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt. Loosely based on the song Lollipop by Lil Wayne. Title from Lollipop Remix by Framing Henley.

"Get on your fucking knees, bitch."

Digging his fingers into Spencer's hair, Ryan wrenched his head back, and the drummer immediately dropped to his knees.

"Ryan-"

"Shut up," the elder snapped, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his cock, one hand still holding Spencer by his hair. "Lick it."

Spencer only hesitated for a second before obeying, licking a broad stripe along the underside of Ryan's cock. He was used to Ryan's abuse, used to him getting violent when he was horny, sure, but the show was set to start in less than five minutes and they were just barely hidden behind a rack of guitars.

"Suck me off, fast."

Spencer knew Ryan wasn't fucking around when he used that tone, forgoing any sort of teasing and quickly taking the elder's cock in as far as it would go. Wrapping his hands around the guitarist's skinny thighs, Spencer bobbed his head in a fast rhythm, all too aware of the lack of privacy and the time constraints.

"Faster, Spence, fuck."

The drummer's neck was getting tired already, but he attempted to move just a fraction faster, tongue sliding over every inch of cock it could reach, sucking as hard as he could without hurting Ryan. The elder eventually decided that Spencer wasn't going as fast as he would like, holding his head in place and fucking his face in earnest.

Spencer groaned around Ryan's cock as it was forced down his throat, gagging a little. It was one of the few things that the younger boy was used to about Ryan that still got him off. He could feel himself getting hard as he relaxed his throat and let Ryan use his mouth, but he kept his hands on Ryan's thighs; he wouldn't have taken any less.

"Fuck... fuck, Spence," was all the warning Spencer got before Ryan was coming hard, warm spurts hitting the back of the drummer's throat. He was sure to milk Ryan's cock to the last drop before pulling off and standing up on shaky legs. He wiped a little bit of drool from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, glancing around for a clock.

Ryan pressed a quick kiss to Spencer's lips, tucking himself back into his pants and fixing them up. "If you can wait a little... it's hotel night tonight."  



End file.
